By A Fraction of A Second
is the tenth and final episode of Big Brother 1. Episode Summary The final HOH is always played in 3 part, winner of part 1 skips part 2, while loser of part 2 is out of the running, leaving winners of part 1 and 2 to battle it out for the final HOH win. Tyler won part 1 and Perry won part 2, ensuring that Yap wouldn’t win. In the final part, Tyler and Perry battled it out, in the end it came down to one last point, which Tyler managed to get only a fraction of a second ahead of Perry. Considering how close Tyler and Yap were all game, Perry knew his chances weren’t great at this point and he was right, Tyler decided to evict him and take Yap to the final. At the final, the jury was mostly unhappy with the final two, feeling like they had been fake and dishonest in order to get there. Wesley had a hard time deciding, but said he randomly chose to vote for Tyler. Sam, disliking Tyler, had an easy choice when voting for Yap. Evan and Sora felt like Tyler had played the better game and gave him their votes. Richie and Purry both felt like Yap had a better social game and had spoken to them more, so they voted for him. Perry felt like Tyler had been playing better and putting more effort into the game, while he wasn’t sure about how he felt about him as a person at that point, he decided to respect his game and give him the vote. Tyler beat Yap in the final in a vote of 4 to 3, becoming the first winner of Big Brother ORG Wiki. Day 63 It was explained to the remaining houseguests that the Final HoH competition will be similar to the competition held in the U.S. Version of the Big Brother show. It will be done in 3 parts. In Part 1, all three houseguests will compete with one another with the winner skipping to Part 3. In Part 2, the two houseguests that did not win in Part 1 will face each other with the winner advancing to Part 3. The winners of Parts 1 and 2 will then face each other to determine who the Final Head of Household will be. The Final HOH will have a guaranteed spot in the Final 2 and gets to choose who to go up against in the Finale. Day 64 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 1 :: Challenge: Hold The Button... Over and Over and Over Again :: Description: In this flash game, houseguest will need to hold the button for a minute, take a screenshot and submit it. Then, they will need to start over again, however this time, holding it for 2 minutes and repeating the process of submitting it. This will be done over and over again with the length of time holding the button being increased by 1 minute each time they start a new round. *Final Head of Household Competition Part 1 Results :: Winner: Tyler Day 65 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 2 :: Challenge: Space Is Key Hell :: Description: In this flash game, the goal is to finish as many levels as possible. Whoever finishes the most levels wins. In case of a tie, whoever died the least wins. *Final Head of Household Competition Part 2 Results :: Winner: Perry Day 66 *Final Head of Household Competition Part 3 :: Challenge: Guess Who Said It :: Description: In this live challenge, the winners of the first two parts of the Final HOH competition are given Diary Room statements made by previously evicted houseguests. The competitors must guess who said the quote. Whoever gets the right answer first, gets a point. If both get it wrong, they could guess again until someone gets it right. First to 5 points wins. *Final Head of Household Competition Part 3 Results :: Winner: Tyler Day 67 Day 68 *Final Eviction Night Results Final Eviction Results Day 69 Day 70 *[[Thread:4672|'The Final']] **Tyler's Final Speech **Yap's Final Speech *'Jury Speeches' **Perry's Jury Speech **Purry's Jury Speech **Richie's Jury Speech **Sora's Jury Speech *'Closing Statements' **Tyler's Closing Statement **Yap's Closing Statement *'Final Results' The Final Results Season Outcome Trivia